Who Dares Wins
Who Dares Wins was an Australian adventure game show that original aired on the Seven Network in which contestants are expected to complete undesirable tasks in order to win prizes that briefly aired on Game Show Network in 2001. Premise The main focus of each episode of the show often revolves around a dangerous stunt of some kind. An unsuspecting contestant, previously nominated by a viewer of the show is ambushed by Whitney and dared to partake and compete the stunt successfully in order to win a major consolation (usually a holiday and spending money). Most of the runtime of a typical episode is devoted to the preparation of the stunt and the training the contestant receives. Often the stunt would also be demonstrated beforehand (successfully or unsuccessfully) by professional stuntmen. In the climax of the show the contestant then attempts to complete the dare; if successful they win the major prize. If they fail or decide to drop out; Zaetta will then try to complete the dare instead, the contestants forfeits the prize if she succeeds but if she fails or pulls out herself, the contestant wins regardless. During the show each major dare is bookended by several minor segments in which Whitney travels the streets and shopping malls of Australia challenging people to complete a lesser dare for a cash prize (usually around $50-$200). This may range from sticking a hand into a container full of cockroaches or having all their hair shaved off to more complex dares as tightrope walking above a mall foyer or diving off a ten-meter platform into a pool. Maxibon Challenge At the height of the show's popularity, Mike Whitney introduced the "Maxibon Challenge", a minor segment challenge to eat a Nestle Maxibon ice-cream in 30 seconds. Every week, Whitney would test the mettle of the Australian public. If a contestant managed to complete the challenge they would then be awarded AU$50.00 and dubbed a "Whitney Warrior". Theme Song Lyrics :Who Dares :Who Dares :Who Dares :Who Dares '' :''Wins Trivia As mentioned above this article, the show original aired on the Seven Network in Australia from 14 February (February 14) 1996 until 15 November (November 15), 1998. With reruns airing in 2005 and 2007 respectively. In 2001, this show was one of the four "Sizzling New Shows" that aired in a promo at the time, the other three were Let's Make a Deal, Press Your Luck and The $1.98 Beauty Show. During its short-run on American Television. its tagline for the promos was "It's Australian, for Game Show!" as a parody of Foster Lager's Advertising campaign at the time. A four-hour marathon for the show titled "Scares & Dares with Elvira" was hosted by Elvira on GSN on October 28, 2001. Some say that the show could be a precursor to contemporary reality shows such as Fear Factor for example. YouTube Videos [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJc89aTu8EM Game Show Network Promo Sept 2001 "Sizzling New Shows" (Who Dares Wins included)] [Who Dares Wins (1996) (Australia) Game Show Network airing Link GSN Website Elvira Scares & Dares on Game Show Network. - Free Online Library Category:Reality Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Australian Formats Category:Outsourced Category:Game Show Network shows Category:GSN Originals Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2001 premieres Category:2002 endings